Eclair
Eclair is an assassin specialist Stealth Agent of the Stealth Corp making her a member of the Assassin Faction. When is not on duty she serves as a hired mercenary of the Underworld who goes by the code name Midnight. Appearance Eclair is a slim young woman of average height, with long pink hair and blue eyes with her hair tied into a pony tail by a yellow ribbion tied into a bow. She has a very slim physique with large sized breasts. During her missions she wears a black, skin-tight body skirt that ends in the middle of her thighs and gets strapped around her neck leaving her back and shoulders uncovered. She also wears a black necklace around her neck and purple straps around her waist that carries a sword she wears below her back. She also wears black fingerless gloves. On the rare occasions of her days off her outfit consists of cycling short-like pants matched with a short-sleeved uwagi, an obi sash worn around her waist and an obijime is tied over it, she keeps finger-less gloves on even in this type of outfit, tabi boots or socks with zōri, and leg warmers that cover from the ankles up to her knees. Personality Eclair is one of the coldest members in the Stealth Corp, almost never losing her cool or displaying any feelings. Abilities and Powers As a member of the Stealth Corp, Eclair is a highly trained warrior in the art of operating in the shadows. Being a member of the Assassin Faction, her specialty relys on fighting and killing her targets making her attacker of the organization and is able to dispose of the corpses discretely, leaving no traces of her behind making it so that she was never there in the first place. Physical Abilities Eclair possesses extraordinary speed, agility, and reflexes Fighting Style After her rigorous training under the Stealth Corp teaching at very young age of 3, Eclair has become an extremely powerful master at controlling threads to use for battle. Her control of the threads are Tactical and Informational Wit Master Stealth As a member of the Stealth Corp, Eclair possesses complete mastery of spying on others with the targets being unable to detect her pressence. Which is an aid to her assassination capabilities. Weapons Eclair weapon of choice is thin pieces of threads that are highly durable and can be used for a variety of purposes. She has complete mastery over the threads and can control them with relative ease as if its an extended part of her body. She has an incredibly large amount of threads but with her fighting style of using the same amount of threads repeatedly makes it so she can never run out in middle of a battle and always have plenty to spare. The threads are to thin to be seen by the naked unless caught in the reflecting light revealing a glimer portion of it. Once entangled by the threads it can normally cut threw flesh easily when pressed onto the skin making it very leathal when she pulls on it with full force. History Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Stealth Corp Category:Stealth Corp Agent Category:Assassins